


Best Friends and No Boundaries

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: The Last of Lima: Kurt and Blaine’s last month before moving to NYC (as husbands!) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, Humor, M/M, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Before they head back to New York, Kurt and Blaine move into an apartment in Lima after their honeymoon. They’re only staying until the new semester starts, but that’s plenty of time for their friends to test their boundaries, even when they’re not living together.Sam’s the first to do so, interrupting the special relaxation evening Blaine’s planned for Kurt.A Klaine and Blam interpretation of the iconic “Friends” scene where Monica and Chandler are in the bath and Joey walks in. Repeatedly.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: The Last of Lima: Kurt and Blaine’s last month before moving to NYC (as husbands!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890271
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Best Friends and No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, sitcoms are amazing inspiration for fics. I’ve been watching New Girl a lot lately, and I have a few fics inspired by that show on the way. But this one was definitely inspired by “Friends,” another sitcom that I love.
> 
> I’ve been writing a decent amount of angst lately, at least for me, so here’s some fluff to offset it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I have a surprise for you,” Blaine greets, pulling Kurt close the minute he shuts the door. “Drop your bag and come with me.”

“A surprise?” Kurt echoes with a smile, letting Blaine whisk him back to their bathroom. “What for?”

“Well, considering that you finished your finals yesterday, immediately flew back to Ohio, then went into work this morning and coached the New Directions through numerous numbers that are, admittedly, only halfway to passable on a competition stage,” Blaine explains, opening the door to the bathroom with a flourish. “And then you ran an errand for Rachel on top of all of that. You’re amazing, and you deserve to relax.”

“Blaine,” Kurt breathes, and some of the tension in his body dissipates at just the sight of the bathtub full of warm water and a layer of bubbles (likely from a moisturizing bubble bar), the scent of his favorite bergamot bath oil floating from it. Blaine’s even gone so far as to light a few candles around the bathroom, bathing the room in a dim glow that soothes the fatigue headache Kurt had developed.

“Get undressed and hop in,” Blaine instructs, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Blaine’s gone, Kurt toes off his shoes strips off his clothes, folding them carefully and setting them on the counter of the sink. The bath is simply heavenly, just the right temperature, and Kurt sighs in relief as he sinks into the water.

He closes his eyes and basks in the relaxation until he hears the door open and shut again. Blaine sets two mugs on the counter next to his clothes, and he notices Kurt’s eyes on him after he pulls his shirt over his head.

“What?” Blaine grins, unbuttoning his pants. “Mind if I join?”

“Not at all,” Kurt sits forward, accepting a mug of tea from his husband before letting him climb in behind him. “Peppermint tea?”

“You bet,” Blaine drops a kiss to the knob of his spine as Kurt settles back against him. “Feeling good?”

“Yes,” Kurt hums as Blaine’s hands drift up to massage his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Blaine replies, pressing his thumbs to the base of his neck and rubbing in rhythmic circles. 

Minutes pass, and Blaine’s slipping so deep into content relaxation that he could nearly fall asleep, if it wasn’t for his dedication to massaging every ounce of stress out of his husband’s body. 

“Blaine? Blaine?”

His eyes snap open and Kurt sits up quickly. Sam’s unmistakable voice continues to float throughout the apartment, his heavy footsteps rapidly approaching the bathroom.

“What is he doing here?” Kurt hisses.

“I have no idea!” Blaine retorts, glancing around frantically. “Uh, um, I guess I’ll just —“

“Blaine, are you in the bathroom, buddy?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m taking a bath!” He calls. “Kurt, go under the water.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt scoffs.

“Just do it!” Blaine insists, and Kurt glares at his husband for a long moment, but the door to the bathroom suddenly opens and Kurt launches himself under the water.

“Dude, you should’ve told me you were having a self-care evening. I never would’ve come over.”

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine stammers. “Totally. What do you need?”

“I’m getting pizza for dinner tonight with Rach and we’re gonna watch some movies. Do you and Kurt want to come? I was on my way home and figured I’d stop in since you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Uh, nope, no, we’re good,” Blaine says hurriedly. “Can you shut the door, Sam? Maybe another day.”

Sam narrows his eyes, but shrugs and turns to leave. “Okay, no problem. Maybe next week.”

The minute the door’s closed, Kurt sits up and takes a deep breath of air. “You’re lucky I have great breath control. And that I’m flexible.”

Blaine exhales loudly. “I have no idea why he decided he could just waltz right in here —“

The handle of the bathroom door turns again, and Kurt dives back under the water. “Oh, I forgot to tell you that it’s not that weird vegan pizza that Rachel gets. I convinced her to get regular pizza and she’s going to eat a side salad or something,” Sam adds, popping his head back into the bathroom.

“Nope, we’re good,” Blaine begins to say, but yelps when Kurt pinches the inside of his leg. “Actually, you know what, count us in. Your place?”

“Great!” Sam claps his hands together. “My place in an hour, man. Or whenever. Mi casa es su casa.”

Blaine smiles. “Thanks, Sam. We’ll see you soon.”

Sam beams, finally closing the door again.

“You want pizza? With Sam and Rachel?” Blaine asks amusedly when Kurt resurfaces, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

“Like you said, I finished my finals, worked my ass off today, and I can let myself have an indulgent cheat day,” Kurt grins. “As long as you want to get pizza with them, too.”

“It sounds great. We haven’t seen them in a few days,” Blaine agrees. “And besides —“

“Wait, do you want toppings or —“ Sam reopens the bathroom door yet again, ana Kurt doesn’t even bother to duck under the water again, just gives Sam a half-hearted glare accompanied by a short wave.

“Oh. Um, hi, Kurt,” Sam’s eyes grow wide, but he’s frozen in place. “Sorry. I. Didn’t know you were in here?”

“It’s okay,” Kurt sighs. “I mean, I’m a little confused as to how you got in here, but...”

“Oh, I know where you hide your extra key,” Sam replies nonchalantly, and Kurt immediately looks to his husband, who just smiles sheepishly.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go,” Sam says. “I’ll see you guys soon... and I promise I’ll call both of your phones before I break in next time.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh slightly. “It’s okay, buddy. We’ll be over soon.”

This time, they wait until they can hear both doors — the bathroom _and_ the front — before they finally relax again. Meeting his husband’s eyes, Kurt can’t hold back his laughter, and he falls forward into Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine grins and wraps his arms around his husband’s shaking back. “You okay, honey?”

“I’m so tired, and that was so ridiculous,” Kurt snorts. “And I really want pizza, but I feel like Sam’s going to look at us weird all night.”

“Oh, he’ll get over himself,” Blaine chuckles. “But so much for our evening of relaxation.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt kisses Blaine’s collarbone. “It’s the thought that counts. And the ten glorious minutes before your best friend literally walked into our bathroom without knocking.”

Blaine sighs. “I love him, but don’t ask me to explain him.”

“It’s alright. Rachel’s interrupted us in far worse situations,” Kurt muses. “We both picked best friends with no boundaries.”

“I think living in an open loft in Bushwick really solidified everyone’s lack of basic politeness,” Blaine comments. “We’re building up from there.”

**Author's Note:**

> To view the iconic “Friends” scene, [here’s the link.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BDSwZXY-2Mk) Monica and Chandler (and JOEY) MADE that show. Period.
> 
> Anyway, this will be my last fic posted before I go back to college. I move in on Sunday, and my classes start on Tuesday. I don’t want to sound fatalistic, because I am desperately going to try to maintain a regular posting schedule, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be as active on here as usual. Right now, I’m posting about 3 times a week on my average/good weeks, and I expect it to drop off a little. I’d still really like to post twice a week, but I might have to only post once a week depending on my schedule.
> 
> All that being said, I’m going to try my best. Truly. Because I adore this community, and I can’t imagine not writing and posting for y’all to read. You bring so much joy into my life with your comments and kudos.
> 
> So thank you for this quarantine/summer journey, and I’m excited to hopefully continue this year’s writing spree! But again, I just wanted to give y’all a little love letter in case I drop off of here for a bit. Stay posted, but know that I just suddenly got a LOT busier. I still love Klaine and I love y’all ❤️
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
